supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Helena Jackson
> Francine chuckled at George as they walked. Description. There's a new boy in Oxford and he has everybody talking. Stunningly strong and devastatingly Stern, all the girls want him. However, George Washington has a secret - he's a manipulative vampire. Helena Jackson is a compassionate, rude, Medium built girl who enjoys Fighting. She becomes fascinated by George who can stop Brick wall with his bare hands. She doesn't understand why he's so standoffish. But yet does she know she's known him since she was a mere child. The Life George watched over Helena ever since she was little and during that time he fell in love with her and turned her into a vamp but keep in mind she was only a kid and when you become a vamp you forget some of your memories. So as Helena was growing up she been having many symptoms of like craving blood, thirst, and hate going out in sunlight and shit like that. And even some moments her vampire mutant self gets out of hand and takes control of her without her actual conscience knowing. So she just like a rapid beast at night but during the day she isn’t able to recall anything. When she meets George he is able to control her inner vamp And when Helen meets him she has this weird feeling around him and it’s kinda like a “calling” or “attractiveness” but she also has a bad gut feeling so she keeps away. George notices her because of the power radiating from her. It was a mixture of his as something else’s blood so he was curious about getting back into her life. During a short span time Helena notices that something has been changing about her body ever since the George guy has been around. Her skin became paler, her lips became red, her teeth became more sharp, her nails became more sharp and her physical abilities has been shooting through the roof. Scared of what’s happening to her she approached George. George and Helena began to hangout she found a deep interest about him and some little bits of her childhood memories were resurfacing. She could remember his voice and his figure.. she was fond of him and George was fond of her... or so she thought George was only taking a interest in the power Helena was holding within her. He wanted to take it for himself and making her fall in love with him was at his advantage. So during the time he laid out his plan. Sitting up a ritual which takes away a vampires power and soul but kills the body and the mental spirit. A transaction of ancient times, which requires times and concentration. Helena on the other hand was starting to get the hang of the little power that was leaking from her inner souls, Francine being a witch did many rituals and has many visions of the future. A recent one was of Helena dying from a strong source energy and her dead carcass getting enveloped by a wave of fire everything turning onto ashes, Francine knew that it had to be someone close and George. George invited Helena on a date, to watch the full moon at one of his favorite sites within the forest. Helena agrees, about it and so they go on the date. Francine who has been looking into the night of the full moon and learning what luminous power it has during these times of nights, had a bad feeling for Helena and her vision flashing into her mind. She was very concerned and ended up following the two. Helena on the other hand has been to captivated by the thought of the date with George has no clue that she is so close to become nothing but a dead body While on their date George has prepared a certain potion which can knock out a vampire for a night, but it can only affect one if they drink a certain amount. Reaching a large cave within the forest, George introduced the spot as his little hangout and he’s only showed it to Helena because he’s in “love” with her. She was astonished by the fact and was very eager to look inside George leading the way showed her around the cave, explaining it her all the little artifacts and marking around the floors and walls were from ancient times and only certain people can read them. Helena noticing the large hole within the ceiling was curious about how and why it was there and couldn’t help but ask about it. George told Helena that it was for tonight and that the moon would shine more beautiful from here. Helena getting embarrassed grow shy. George taking it as an advantage to move forward with his plan took out the potion and asked if Helena wanted a drink. Unsure on what it was she said no, George now getting into a stump. He decide to persuade her by saying he made it for her and that it was mixed with liquor and cranberry juice which was her favorite. Helena was now flustered and unsure what to say so she took the drink and drunk half the liquor.... why half, Because Francine has appeared and knocked the drink out her hand. Helena began to feel dizzy and her stomach churned with sickness,her body was feeling like she was now being burned from a giant fire. Everything little thing that touch her skin hurt like a bullet to the stomach. Collapsing to ground she shook with a seizure her eyes turning full blood red. Marking appearing on her skin. Francine glared at George as he smirked in victory. Walking over to Helena weak shooken figure he picked her up only to be stopped by Francine tackling him to the ground with a binding spell. Helena falling stopped as Francine used her magic to bring her safely to her side. Worried for her best friend she began looking at the weird markings and noticed that they were old sealing spells used on powerful vampires from the past Shocked from the sight, Francine looked at George who was now growing a new demeaning aura his eyes now pitch black and his fangs growing to a extent where this pierced his lip, blood spilling from his skin. Francine sensed his Vampiric-Lord powers made her shiver in fear knowing she was no match. Looking at Helenas weak figure she sighed in frustration, smiling softly she used her magic to push Helena away to somewhere safe. Standing up Francine, unleashed her full form, her hair floating as her eyes glowed a bright gold. Her hands getting covered with bright light, George smiled as he attacked her first At light speed he sent punch after punch kick after kick Francine keeping up with his fast movements, use a spell to slow him down, But it was no use, he was still fast even with a spell put in him Francine using many spells at the speed of light watched as George got confused from a hallucination taking it as a weak spot she felt herself loosing her stamina from the way her body was shaking from over using so much power in little time. George lost in his hallucination watched as his surroundings started to break, the cave now appearing back around him. Slowly he seen the witch struggling to stand and cast her spell Smirking he flicked his hand out his nails sharp as a clean cut blade breaking away the final essence of the hallucination. Francine panicking watched as he darted at her his hand sliding clean into her stomach. Surprised at the fast attack, Francine coughed up blood, her eyes now going back to their normal color. Looking down at her wound. George pulled his hand out, shaking of the blood that stained his hand. Francine fell to the ground, coughing up a large amount of blood. Holding onto her stomach she attempted to cast a healing spell but it was already to late. George kicked her into the wall for fun, enjoying that he gets to toy with her body on her last moment alive. Helena could feel something within her awaken, her body feeling as it was a lot lighter. Opening her eyes, she looked at her surroundings. She was in the forest, the dark scenery was easy to see. Everything seemed like it was day. Sitting up she rubbing her head as a large headache smacked her throughly. Groaning in annoyance she walked toward the cave where she last remembered Francine and George together Walking she began to smell something metallic, her mouth watering. As her eyes turned cat like. Blood. She just thought, hurrying she reached the cave. Entering she looked around and stopped when her eyes landing on her best friend dead body and her lover playing around with her like a rag doll Surprised with no words. Her mind couldn’t believe anything before her, her body moving on its own ran to Francine. Pushing George away, she felt her tears steam down without warning. Cradling her best friend. She thought of all the times they shared to together to the sad moment from the happy ones. Everything shot through her mind. Making her feel with some unknown way. Placing her friend down carefully her hair covered her eyes steadily. A immense aura appearing around her. Helena felt something banging in her mind wanting to break out. Looking at her hands she watched as the transformed into long killer claws. her teeth sharper than in any known steel weapon, her crave for death more intense then ever. She was officially releasing her full strength. George watched as the girl before him transformed into a deadly monster. Helena's strength over powering his. Fear now growing in the back of his mind. He was unsure of the outcome of this battle. Peering as she slowly stood to her feet, Her ginger hair blocking her visual. Stepping back he kept his eyes close on her. Helena knew she wasn't herself...She could feel power overflowing in her body her muscles aching with adrenaline and excitement. looking up she stared George dead in the eyes. Her tears still streaming down her pale face. George was shocked. his eyes widen at the sight of her crying during a transformation. Everything in him was telling him to run. Get away. Danger. Don't do it, She's like Death itself... gulping he stood his ground. Watching as Helen's hair began to grow dark streaks, one eye was a velvet red as the other black as night. her fangs showing with no grace. licking her fangs, blood spilled from a new cut that formed on her tongue savoring the flavor she smirked, this sending deadly shivers down Georges spine. Standing still in silence, George was clueless about what she was thinking. Helena, staring directly at George suddenly moved faster then a flash of lightning. appearing behind him she kicked him into the wall with full strength causing the cave wall to crumble. George who was surprised coughed up blood from the first hit. crashing into the wall he grimaced with pain. slamming into the ground after he rolled on the ground a tree stopping him from the harsh distance, Holding his stomach he was very winded. His ears perking up, caused him to look and see Helena walking out the cave. her eyes shining brightly within the moonlight. Calling his name teasingly, he growled standing back on his feet ready to start a powerful battle with an opponent with a unknown power. George grew anger rather quickly. Standing up as if his wounds were already healed. He dashed at Helena full speed, ready his claws. He attacked her one after another. They both moved so fast that only a gust of wind, and the sounds of their nails slicing the air was hear. Helena dodged each attack with ease. Her vision slowing down the movements helped her grab one of Georges hands twisting his wrist and slamming him into the ground. Still holding onto his twisted arm, she pulled with force. Ripping the limb from his body. Screaming in pain, he bit his tongue. holding onto the his left shoulder where his arm once was. Helena watched as he moved in the small carter she made from the smash, her face stoic with no expression but dried tears. lifting up his arm to her mouth she let his blood drip into her mouth. The bitter taste making her spit it back out. Glaring at him she stepped on his leg, pushing down to the point where the sounds of his bones cracking were well heard. George panicked as he felt more pain was tossed at him. He knew this was his fate but to die at the hand of his first love isn't a bad way to go. feeling his leg get torn off. He bit his tongue to the agony. Helena acting quickly, spun as she used her claws to slice off his head. Removing it from his body. Staring at the headless carcass that fell to the floor. she flicked her nails, creating a spark. landing on a piece of cloth the flame grew. Fire now eating away the body, she stared at his head one more time. the pale features, lifeless and rotting. she smiled tossing him into fire. Her appearance now going back to normal. Helena then ran to Francine's lifeless corpse. As the fire began to turn George in ashes. Her heart aching and feeling heavy for being lied to and for thinking someone could actually love her. Finally the thought of Francine crossed her mind. Her Heart panicking, running back into the cave she looked at her best friends figure safely laying down in the corner. Feeling tears well in her eyes, she walked over to her. picking her off the ground and carrying her out the cave. Walking further into the forest she reached a large hill, a two tall trees standing at the top. taking her time, she walked up. Laying her friend on the ground. Looking out to see the view of the small town and the nature life. Helena relaxed as she cried silently, a nice breeze rustling the leaves. "Look at you, crying... Tsk Tsk Helena.." Francine scowled her best friend. Helena eagerly looked up to see the sound of the voice was coming from a weird ball of light floating in front of her. Wiping her tears she gulped the clump of air stuck in her throat. "F...Francine?" Helena asked scooting toward the ball of light. her friend body not even beside her anymore. "Helena, I knew this was going to happen for awhile now so please don't be sad..." Francine answered calmly. Her voice so soothing that it made Helena stop her tears. "Why..? If you knew why didn't you tell me..? I could've prevented this from happening!" Helena blurted out loudly. "you could've still been here! Besides me!" "I am gonna be besides you.." Francine replied. the ball of light getting closer to her chest. Helena watched as the ball of light entered her body a warm fuzzy feeling swarmed through her. "I'll be here Helena, until you figure what to do. You can take my powers..." Francine said. Helena stared at herself as she noticed the little cuts and bruises began to heal quickly. Her memory getting filled with many different spells a weird source of magic now in her soul. She can feel it resonating softly. Smiling she hugged herself nodding. "Thank you Francine... for everything.." The Hunt For A Spell Finally Helena sets out for a new journey to find a forbidden Resurrection spell and is still learning what she is cable of. The thing is.. will Helena be safe from the actual beast she is becoming..? Powers Since Helena is a vampire and with the magic from the soul that entered her, Helena has access to control over all vampires, she is immune to other vampires powers, she's able to emit a pheromone that makes any vampire fear her, as if they have no choice, she can project force bolts, bolts of force or lightning. She holds all powers of a normal vampire, but enhanced. Helena also has the ability to levitate for a short time period. She is able to use her eyes and have everything around her slow down so in hand to hand so she can hit her opponent. She also can affect the perception of humans, making them feel dizzy or sick to the stomach. Trivia